Estos son mis sentimientos
by Kittisan
Summary: Sakura y Fuji se convirtieron en novios pero nunca compartieron sus sentimientos abiertamente. ¿por qué Fuji gusta de Sakura y por qué Sakura gusta de Fuji?


Ninguno de los personajes o historia de B.O.D.Y. me pertenece todos son creación de Mimori Ao. Este fic fue escrito con fines de entretenimiento únicamente.

-"Bueno, terminó la película, ¿qué te pareció?"

-"digamos que no soy fanático de las películas sobrenaturales"

-"yo creo que fue hermosa, me parece lindo pensar que puede existir una conexión por parte del destino entre las personas y que no importa lo que pase, esa conexión no puede romperse y que al final esas personas terminarán juntas"

-"_Como si fuera cierto_ no parece un título adecuado para esta película entonces"

-"entonces no te gustó la película"

-"no es eso, simplemente me preguntaba si esa es la idea que tienes sobre nosotros"

-"para serte sincera, no lo había pensado, aunque estoy segura que debe haber una conexión entre ambos, porque yo jamás imaginé ser novia de un host" de pronto sus ojos lo vieron con malicia "en realidad no me explico en qué estaba pensando"

-"ahhh, bueno, será mejor que te lo recuerde" poco a poco se fue acercando a su cara para tomarla por el cuello y besarla.

-"ahora lo recuerdo" fue lo único que le pudo contestar.

-"voy por algo de tomar, ahora vuelvo" se dirigió a la cocina.

En el momento en que Fuji se puso de pie y caminó a la cocina, Sakura no pudo evitar pensar el porqué Fuji se había fijado en ella, es decir ni siquiera tenía claro el por qué ella se había fijado en el después de descubrir que no era lo que pensaba; lo único que sabía era que le gustaba y que se sentía feliz.

-"Te traje una soda de naranja, ¿está bien?"

-"…" de pronto se quedó sumergida en sus pensamientos

-"Oye, si no te gusta puedo salir a comprar de otro sabor"

-"¿eh?, ah no, no importa"

-"¿te pasa algo?" había preocupación en su pregunta

-"no, es solo que estaba pensando en… mmm…, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

-"por supuesto, dime"

-"es vez cuando Ran me secuestró, tu dijiste que yo era especial, que no era como las demás, y me preguntaba ¿por qué lo dijiste, es decir que querías decir con eso?, como después de eso sucedió lo del director del club, nunca lo hablamos".

-¿a qué va todo esto, después de tanto tiempo por qué lo preguntas?

Sakura no pudo evitar pensar que Fuji no queria responder la pregunta porque la respuesta no era lo que ella esperaba y se sintió triste, y con cada segundo que pasaba en que Fuji no decía nada, la tristeza se iba incrementando.

- "Fuji, se que tu habías decidido hacerte a un lado cuando yo te pedí que me dejaras sola pero yo pensé que al menos yo te gus…"

-"un momento, un momento, no me has dejado responderte, estaba pensando como resumir todo lo que siento por ti, escucha en esa ocasión dije que eras especial porque tú en realidad te habías fijado en mi sin necesidad que yo fingiera como lo hacía en el club, y luego que te enteraste de la verdad no me juzgaste y tampoco les contaste a tus amigas cuando tuviste oportunidad porque me estabas protegiendo y todas esas cosas pueden ser egoístas pero aparte de ellas, me gustas porque siempre piensas en el bien de los demás antes del tuyo propio, eres genuina, perseverante, bonita, ¿quieres que siga?"

Sakura lo miraba asombrada con los ojos cristalizados por las lagrimas, entonces se acercó y lo abrazó.

-"ahora respóndeme tu la misma pregunta, ¿por qué te gusto?" Fuji no la dejó de abrazar

-"¿hmm, En verdad quieres saber?

-"Por supuesto yo también tengo duda, después de todo tu estabas enamorada de mi en la escuela sin conocerme y aún después de conocer mi verdadero yo te seguí gustando"

-"supongo que tienes razón, cuando no te conocía me gustabas porque aunque no hablabas mucho, eras serio y misterioso pero tu buen corazón se reflejaba en tu rostro, luego cuando descubrí lo del club aunque en un principio parecías frio, había ocasiones en que demostrabas que te preocupabas por mi, que querías algo serio y que no te darías por vencido, eso es atractivo para una mujer. Pero el momento en que me di cuenta que te amaba fue cuando dijiste que te harías a un lado, supongo que es cierto el dicho que dice: _no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes_" Sakura contestó desde el fondo de su corazón sin dejar de abrazarlo, le encantaba estar así con él.

-"bueno, dejemos el pasado donde pertenece, lo que importa es el presente, me gusta estar contigo, nunca me había sentido tan bien, sería egoísta pedir más de lo que tengo" Fuji habló honestamente cuando se separó de Sakura para verla a los ojos.

-"Yo también me siento así, nunca había estado tan feliz, jamás pensé que esto podría pasarme y para serte honesta no me gustaría que fuera de otra forma, Te amo Fuji"

-"yo también te amo Sakura, gracias por existir" sentados en la cama, Fuji estrechó a Sakura por la cintura y la besó

El momento no podía ser mejor, después de todo habían hablado de los sentimientos del uno por el otro y no había nada que se interpusiera entre ellos, en ese momento habrían conquistado el mundo si lo hubieran querido, o al menos eso era lo que sentían.

De pronto el beso dejó de ser tierno para pasar a otro nivel era algo adictivo y apasionado se dejaban llevar por el momento, se separaron por unos segundos para recuperar el aliento, y fue entonces que Fuji intentó ponerse de pie porque se conocía y no quería asustar a su novia pero Sakura lo atrajo de nuevo hacia ella, y lo besó.

-"Sakura, es tarde, creo que deberías regresar a casa" el comentario de Fuji parecía ser también una súplica, no quería llegar más allá y tampoco quería que Sakura pensara que la estaba presionando.

-"Fuji, yo… no quiero… yo… yo… ¡quiero quedarme para estar contigo!"

----Fin----

Notas: Bueno, este es un oneshot del manga B.O.D.Y. lo quise escribir porque acabo de leer este manga y me gustó mucho, como ya no pudieron terminar de subir los capítulos, busqué fanfic y mi sorpresa fue encontrar que no hay ninguno.

Este fic sucede después que Fuji dejó su trabajo, la película que miran es "como si fuera cierto" o "just like heaven" y recientemente la vi, por eso la incluí, jejeje. ¿qué les pareció?, espero que les guste, por favor dejen sus comentarios.

Hasta la próxima

Kittisan

9-11-09


End file.
